1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for producing longitudinally folded products having a machine frame which is arranged below a former arrangement. Transporting and processing units are arranged in tandem in the machine frame, and a superstructure wall which carries web guiding members associated with the former arrangement is mounted on the machine frame, at least one web ribbon being guided through the superstructure wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In arrangements of the type mentioned above, the web guiding members must be easily accessible. Therefore, depending on the side at which the web material arrives, the superstructure wall carrying the web guiding members must be offset relative to one side or the other with respect to a center plane of the former arrangement. Formerly, in commonly used arrangements of this type the machine frame was constructed as a structural unit. Accordingly, the construction was stationary from the outset and could no longer be changed subsequently. Therefore, if the side from which the web material arrived were changed, this could not be accommodated in a simple manner. It was also not possible for the side toward which the generated product was delivered to be adapted to subsequent changing conditions. Accordingly, known arrangements of this type proved to be insufficiently flexible.